


Gift

by Vegetacide



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetacide/pseuds/Vegetacide
Summary: A dawn lit room... Prompt post for Fluffember #13 Gift
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fluff●ember





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Veg●notable: Mini post..can’t stare at this one any more and this is as far as its gonna get. 
> 
> These are posted in no particular order. 
> 
> A massive thank you to [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut) for putting this together.
> 
> Characters: My rare pair..but could be anyone. 
> 
> Universe: A/U TaG’verse
> 
> Prompt: #13 Gift
> 
> Enjoy 😊
> 
> oOo

The sun was just cresting the rolling hills, outlining the landscape in colour and sparkling on the dewy blades of grass and verdant greenery when a figure crept into the room on silent, socked feet. 

Settle quietly down in a padded chair he watched the ever growing light as it inched its way across the careworn floor boards, over tassel edged, hand spun rug and up the carved foot posts of a king sized bed that was covered by a patchwork quilt of blue.

The dappled early morning light greeted the room and its occupants with the comforting warmth of a new day. While in the distance the songs of birds chased after scurrying night-crawlers as the dashed off back to cracks and crevices from whence they came.

A soft smile graced the corners of his lips, his tired eyes; puffy from lack of sleep, glanced lovingly over the figures nestled within the soft folds of the family heirloom, cozied within its warm embrace as they dozed. 

Head cushioned on upraised pillows his love slept on. Her hair fanned across pale cotton sheets with little wisps curled at her temple. Dusty rose lips that even in sleep where upturned in happiness. He knew though, as he regarded the gentle placement her hands, cupped protectively around their precious cargo and the careful movement of her chest that she would awaken with the tiniest mew from the sleeping bundle held safely in her arms.

A cherished gift, one he hadn’t even known he needed more than life itself until a newling’s little cry had pierced the blanket of night only a few short hours prior. He sat lightly swaddled with care, a little ear pressed to the soft skin of his mother’s chest. Oblivious to the freshly dawning world outside the curtained window.

Little fist, curled up tight against a petite dimpled chin. A tiny mouth open and perfect formed lips a mirror to his sire's quested about suckling at the air. Wee brow, knitting together as if trying really hard to find what would fill and warm his round little belly. 

Pushing up quietly, a proud Father leaned over, brushed lips across the dormant brow of his wife and swept a fingers down the bridge the newborn’s small, button nose.

His voice; gravelly from a long night, whispered gently to rouse his spouse from sleep. Thick, heavy lashes of ebony lifted from stormy, green eyes and the love he saw in them lit up the whole of her face. His own smile bloomed and he pressed a kiss to her lips, over the dark, downy head of their son’s.

His large hand, rested gently over her own gave the slightest of squeezes just as the tiny chest underneath let loose an angry protest of sound and hunger made itself loudly known. 

“Someone looking for breakfast.” 

“Someone has a bottomless pit like his Daddy.” His wife cooed raising the little one in her arms as he fluffed and adjusted the pillows at her back. 

“Takes a lot of energy for a little man to come into the world.”

“That it does.” Came a sleepy reply, lids drooping to half-mast as she settled her suckling son to her breast.

His family tucked safely into the crock of his arm, his own exhaustion felt heavy on his shoulders but he wouldn’t miss this for the world. 

oOo

On a side note: The little nugget has a name… If interesting to know what I came up with.. Drop me a line.


End file.
